My LadyMy Jane
by porcelainarmy
Summary: Sebastian makes a new deal. Black Butler. WARNING: references to non-consensual activities. Character death.


Smoke... All she could smell and taste was thick black smoke, her head spinning as she struggled on shaky legs to get down the stairs, her knuckles turning white as she clung to the banister. "Father!" She called out, the only sound coming back to her was the crackling of the flames that surrounded her as she collapsed. A bright orange glow was the last thing Jane Vallencourt saw before the world around her went black. It seemed like seconds, and it seemed like years before she could feel herself again. She was in a white room that looked sterile, but her limbs, her whole body burned. "Hello! Help please! Someone! So much pain..." She choked, her mind reeling. "Well, hello my lady," a smooth voice replied, though as of yet she saw no one.

"Hello? Is someone there? P-Please...I'm in so much pain," she repeated, her voice hoarse. "What happened? There...there was a fire...my father...where is he?"

"I'm sorry love," the voice replied gently, a young, pale dark haired man appearing before her. "They didn't make it... Truthfully you didn't either, but you could...for a price."

"W-What?" she breathed, "My family's gone? What do mean I did not make it? Am I not speaking with you now?" Jane eyed the man the best she could. 'Who is he?' she thought, 'He's rather handsome...'

"Oh yes, quite right. How rude of me. My name is Sebastian," he smiled, his brown eyes taking on a reddish tint. "And what I mean my lady is that you are very much dead. You happen to be in purgatory at the moment."

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself; a lady did not shout or get angry. "I'm not ready for death..." she whispered.

"What would you be willing to give, to live madame?" He grinned, his eyes seeming to burn, though the smooth gentleness never left his voice.

"My family's very rich...I could give you anything you desire," she suggested.

"Earthly goods and riches mean nothing to me," he scoffed, waving a hand at her. "How about this? I will spare your life, and you will have an exact replica of your home built. I will even serve as your personal butler and your body guard, so long as when you die, I may receive your soul? I'll even save your riches. You will keep your family's noble name alive."

"I accept," she said quickly. Everything he had mentioned was important...everything he had said was enticing. "Will my family come back as well? W-Will I be alone?"

"They are already gone my lady," he replied, his voice once again calming. "However, I swear to you that you will never be alone."

She nodded and did her best to give him a small, curt smile. "I just want the pain to go away," she whispered, "What must I do?"

"You have done all you need," he smiled, placing a hand gently to the side of her face. "I will take it from here. Sleep now my lady."

In an instant, Jane was asleep and drifting back to the land of the living. When she finally did awake, she was in her nightgown in her own room in her grand house in Belgravia, London. "How did I get here?" she asked herself as she sat up. She gasped, noticing her skin was unscarred and smooth as could be.

"Good morning madame," a voice smooth as satin chimed as the door to her bedroom was opened. In the doorway stood the young man she had dreamed about. It had been a dream...hadn't it?

Jane gasped again and pulled the comforter to her chest. "Good...good morning," she stated after clearing her throat. "I'm terribly sorry...was it not a dream?"

"No my lady, I'm afraid it wasn't, but I did as promised...did I not?" He smiled, walking over to her armoire and picking out a dress. "You have a busy day ahead lady Jane. I trust you feel well rested."

"Yes, I did, thank you Sebastian," she said. "Do I have a maid to help me dress?"

"I will aid you if you find you need assistance madame. I assure you, I will be nothing but respectful," he replied.

"I'm in my nightgown..." she blushed, "Do you even know how to dress a woman?"

"Madame, if I couldn't do something so simple as help you get dressed, well...what kind of butler would I be?" He grinned. "If you like, I will hire a maid to help you from now on."

"Yes, thank you. It's not proper for a man to see a woman in such a state of undress outside of marriage," she sighed before she reluctantly climbed from the bed.

"Well, it may not be marriage, but we certainly do have a covenant of sorts," he reminded her as he walked over and slipped her robe from her shoulders.

"Yes...quite right," Jane mumbled. "Earlier you said I have a busy day...what may I inquire is my schedule today?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You have to meet with a new manufacturer about the export of what was your father's toy company. You are the new head of the company after all...that is until you marry," he explained.

"Oh...yes. I suppose I am," she sighed with the smallest of smiles, "I haven't even thought about finding a suitor...suppose you can't assist me with that as well." She slowly began to pull her nightgown over her head so she could dress.

His dark eyes flicked over her and his lips twitched into a smile. "I can't give you a proper suitor, but I assure you, you never have to be lonely madame."

"I hope you're not insinuating what I think you are Sebastian...I'm a lady...I have my morals," she scoffed as she held the garment to her chest. "Do you have my corset?"

"Yes of course my lady," he bowed lightly, handing her the corset and standing at her back so he could tighten it. "And yes, I suppose I was making an offer. One you do not need to take if you choose not to. But, I am a demon after all my lady. Can you really blame me?"

Jane pursed her lips and quickly traded the gown for the corset, bringing it around her back and handing him the laces. Sebastian was handsome...very handsome indeed, but she was a human and he was a demon. More importantly, she was a lady and was the help. "I'll need my black dress as well, what with me current state of mourning."

"As you wish my lady," he bowed once more before tying the corset skillfully behind her back and trading out the dress he had gotten before for her black one. "My apologies. I should have known."

"It's fine Sebastian," she said quietly, fiddling with the opal locket around her neck. "Do I have anything else besides those meetings today? I would fancy a walk in the park, weather permitting..."

"I'll see to it that you get your walk madame," he replied as the door knocker was heard downstairs, hammering away. "Hello, Scotland Yard!"

"Why are the police here?" she wondered aloud. "I can finish here. Go and see what they want." When he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Oh and Sebastian? Thank you...for everything. I don't believe I ever properly thanked you."

"Oh madame, don't thank me," he grinned, his eyes gleaming red for just a moment before he headed down the stairs. "You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Yes...I believe you are," she smirked, moving to fix her hair. "Scotland Yard!" the voice called again.

In the literal blink of an eye, Sebastian was down the stairs and had the door open. "My apologies sir, I was at the aid of my mistress," he smiled politely. "May I help you sir?" The detective standing before him held up his badge and introduced himself as Detective Carver. "May I ask you a few questions sir?"

"But of course Detective," he nodded as he ushered the man in. "May I take your coat and hat? Get you some tea perhaps?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," he nodded. "In fact, of your mistress permits, I would like to speak with her as well."

"Of course sir. Lady Jane will be down in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable in the parlor," he said.

"Of course sir," the detective nodded in reply, tucking a small folder even closer under his arm as he followed the butler's instructions. "Sebastian..." Jane called down. "Is everything alright?"

"Excuse me sir. I must attend to my lady," he said, bowing slightly before going to the bottom of the stairs. "Yes madame. The man at the door is Detective Carver from Scotland Yard. He has a few questions that he'd like to ask you if that would be alright."

"Of course," she agreed as she started down the stairs, her black dress falling perfectly around her as she walked. "I'll keep him entertained in the parlor if you would be so kind as to make us some tea." To be honest, for some reason, Jane felt as if she had known Sebastian for ages, though before today, she had never seen him. There was just something in him she trusted, demon or not.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled, "Shall I escort you to the parlor before I retire to the kitchen?"

"No thank you Sebastian," she replied before giving him a small smile and heading to the parlor herself. "Good morning Madame Vallencourt," the detective greeted her upon her arrival.

"Detective Carver," she nodded with a small curtsy before she sat in one of the chairs. "Lady Jane or madame is fine, thank you. To what do I owe this pleasure of your company?"

"Firstly madame I wanted to give you my deepest sympathies," he replied, giving her a small smile and a sigh. "As you are aware your father was a good friend of mine. However, I do come to you for business as well. You see, there has been a string of disappearances, all within the last three weeks, and all young girls between the ages of 5 and 12."

"Thank you for your condolences," Jane nodded. "Why do you need to speak with me about disappearances? I am terribly sorry for those poor girls, however I do not understand why it concerns me."

"Well...I wouldn't have caught this if I didn't have girls myself...but take a look at these prints," he sighed as he opened the folder and laid some of his photos on the coffee table. "Do they look familiar at all?"

Before she got a chance to look at them, Sebastian came into the room with a silver tray filled with tea and biscuits. "Here we are my lady," he said as he set the tray on the table and poured the detective and Jane each a cup of tea. "How do you take your tea sir?" "Sugar, no cream," he said. Sebastian fixed the man his tea before fixing Jane hers. "Just the way you like it...two sugars and a splash of cream," he smiled.

"But how..." she began, before her eyes glanced back to the detective. "Thank you Sebastian, now please, take a seat yourself and enjoy some tea if you like. Let the detective ask his questions."

"Thank you madame, but I'll stand," he replied, taking his place behind her chair. "Please do continue detective."

"Well," he sighed, "If you take a look at the prints of these girls...then look at this page of your companies toy catalog...at these dolls..." His voice trailed off as he showed them. "These dolls are modeled after these girls, down to the very dresses they were wearing when they were last seen."

"That is rather odd..." she mumbled. "Are you suggesting that my father's company has something to do with these disappearances? I assure you sir, we have nothing to do with these girls."

"I'm not saying you do personally madame, but I can't simply ignore the evidence that is right in my face," he sighed. "Your company will be under investigation until further notice."

"I see...well detective, please feel free to stop by the factory at your convenience," she said with a nod as she sipped at her tea. "I want to find these girls as quickly as possible."

"You and I both madame," he nodded. "My lady," Sebastian stated quietly. "Not to be rude, but your morning appointment is rather pressing...especially in light of this new turn of events. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I believe you're right, Sebastian. Excuse me detective, but I must be getting to the factory for my appointment."

"I understand my lady," he bowed as he rose to his feet. "Thank you for your time and the tea."

"Have a pleasant day Detective. Sebastian will show you to the door," she said with a small smile.

"Right this way sir," He nodded, leading the detective out. "I wish we could have been of more assistance."

"Please do look after her. The lady's father and I were very close and I would hate to see her turn ill in her time of mourning," he sighed.

"You have my word so, so long as I am around, she will be just fine," he smiled widely, looking back over his shoulder at his mistress.

"Good...I'm glad to hear that," he nodded, eyeing the butler. "Have a pleasant day Sebastian," he said as he put his hat on and left the house.

"My lady," Sebastian grinned as he walked back in and gathered their tea dishes. "I will get the carriage ready for you. We surely must speak with your new merchant right away. If I'm not mistaken, I believe those dolls are a part of his collection."

"How do you know all these things?" Jane asked, "About the new merchant? How I like my tea? That isn't something someone normally knows right away..."

"Now, now madame," he smirked, a gloved finger held to his lips. "If I didn't know all there was to know about my mistress and her estate, what kind of butler would I be? I merely strive to please." As he spoke, his eyes glinted red again. Seeing her there in her long dress, her hair done up, he longed for her soul, but he was under contract and he would not break it. He no longer wanted any soul but hers, and he would feed no more until the day he got it.

"Thank you Seb...can I call you Seb?" she sighed, getting to her feet and smoothing out her dress; her eyes sparkling a bit with the new excitement in her life despite the mourning of her family. She'd always been under the protection and control of her father. She was an only child...her mother had died in childbirth. It was nice to have a bit of freedom.

"You may call me anything you like mistress," he grinned before taking the dishes away and heading out to the stables. In no time he had the carriage out front, the driver waiting patiently. "May I assist you into your carriage madame?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled as she took his arm. "Will you be accompanying me to my meetings?"

"Of course my lady," he nodded, helping her up and then following her into the cab of the carriage himself. "Off we go," he called to the driver. ((I8 saw that one and I was like wait...what?))

The driver snapped the reigns and they were off to the factory. "Thank you for accompanying me Seb. I don't really know what I would do without you," she smiled.

"Without me madame, you wouldn't be doing anything," he replied honestly. "Though I still think I got the better end of the deal."

"You enjoy being a butler?" Jane asked curiously as they bounced lightly over the cobblestone streets.

"I don't enjoy it per say, but I don't dislike it either," he shrugged. "It is a profession just as any other. I get what I want out of it in the end, and you get what you want now. Everyone wins."

"Yes...I suppose we both do," she smiled, bolding reaching over and patting his knee. "What do you think of this investigation."

"I think that if we don't want your father's name drug through the mud, and for the company to stay afloat, we need to do all we can to help the investigator," he replied. "I also think that I have many more skills than just those of a butler, and all I need is for you to give the word, and I can find this person."

"If you can find this person, Seb, I would be forever in your debt. Even more than I already am. Please. Help my father's name...his company..._me_," Jane pleaded. She wasn't normally one to ask for help, but in this case, she would do anything.

"Alright, I warn you though madame, you may not like my methods," he pointed out. "Things tend to get a bit messy at times."

She thought for a moment before she nodded slightly. "Just...whatever you do...please don't tell me whatever you do..." she sighed.

"You have my word, I'll be discreet," he agreed before Jane blinked, and Sebastian was gone.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!?" she called, faltering a bit when he vanished out of thin air.

In mere seconds he was back before her. "Did you change your mind my lady?"

"N-No...I just...where did you go?" she asked softly.

"You gave me an order mistress, I was merely leaving to fulfill it," he assured her. "You really must get used to the whole demon aspect."

"I wasn't aware you could vanish out of thin air," she replied. "You will be back, yes?"

"I will be back before you reach the factory my lady, I just have a few things to look into," he nodded reassuringly, touching her back gloved hand with his white one before he disappeared again.

Jane blinked hard again, completely astonished by Sebastian abilities. She gazed out the window at the other carriages and pedestrians as they made their way to the outer parts of the city and towards the factory.

Before long, Sebastian returned, a sly smile on his lips. "I have no doubt in my mind my lady, we are headed towards the culprit as we speak."

"At the factory?" she asked, startled a bit by his reappearance. "Good...that's good. We can bring this criminal to justice."

"I'll have to have a bit of a look around first, see if I can't find the girls, but yes, we should be able to," he agreed.

"The detective should be glad of it," she smiled. "He and my father were good friends..."

"So he said," Sebastian nodded. "I'm surprised at you though my lady. You have lost your family, yet you seem so very happy, despite your mourning."

"One must keep up appearances..." she whispered, looking down at her hands. "Believe me...I loved my father very much and I miss him dearly."

"What appearance do you feel the need to keep in my company madame?" he questioned as they pulled up to the factory. "I assure you, you have no need to hide how you feel, for I already know."

"Yes...well, later. I have a reputation to uphold now," Jane mumbled. "We should be going...don't want to be late to the meeting."

Sebastian grinned, seeing that he made her flustered. "As you wish my lady," he smiled before hopping out and helping her down.

She held her head high as she walked into the factory and to her father's office; Sebastian behind her the entire way. "I haven't been here since I was a child..." she commented as she sat down at the desk. The room smelled like her father...like his cologne and tobacco.

"Well, it's yours now," he reminded her. "Would you like me to freshen the place up a bit? Make it befitting of a lady?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice. But not too frilly...I was never one for much fuss," she sighed with a small smile. "I want to keep my father's good name...He was a Lord and he shall remain that way in death. I will not let some criminal tarnish my family's reputation."

"I will see to it that this office is befitting of you madame," he bowed as a small tapping was heard at the door.

Jane nodded to Sebastian and the butler opened the door for the visitor. "Hello sir," he said, "Do you wish to speak with Lady Vallencourt?"

Before him stood a young man with red hair and a rather wide grin. "Aye sir," he nodded, his accent strange. Sebastian couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"May I inquire as to your appointment with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm her new merchant sir," he smiled, giving him a nod. "I was asked to come and speak with Madame Vallencourt."

"Oh...yes. Do come in sir," he said as he opened the door wider and ushered the man inside.

"Greetings my lady," the young man bowed, "I must say, I think you'll be impressed with my collection. They are selling quite well."

"Yes...so I've heard. Do you have samples of your work Mr...I'm sorry...what was your name?" she asked.

"Mr." He chuckled, tapping his chin before crossing one leg over the other. "That's far too formal. Please, call me Jinx."

"Jinx...what a peculiar name..." Jane commented. "Nice to meet you. Obviously you know who I am," she said, getting to her feet.

"Of course," he bowed, pulling a bag from over his shoulder. "As far as your previous question, yes. I have a few of my dolls with me. I can make a doll to look like anything you like madame. They are all life size, and I assure you, they are very life like."

"Life sized dolls...I've never heard of such a thing," she smirked. "Do you have any with you...examples?" She had the feeling this man was to blame for the disappearing young girls.

"I have a few out in my carriage, but that's just fine, I'll have them come in," he grinned, taking a small music box from his bag.

"You'll have them come in?" she asked with a puzzled look. "I don't believe such a thing." Sebastian glared a bit at the ruddy looking man; he didn't trust him.

"Oh don't you now?" the young man questioned, turning his head slightly. "What a pity. Someone with your power, not believing in something more than mundane. A bit sad really."

Jane blinked hard at Jinx and scoffed loudly. "How dare you! I'm you're superior. You should _not_ speak to me in such a manner!"

"You are superior to many, but not to my master," he commented before he started turning the little wooden handle on the music box.

"Your master? I beg your pardon?" she quipped. The arrogance this man had! She was his superior; him beneath her.

He seemed to ignore her as he started humming along with the small box, the tune of London Bridge filling the room, followed by the sound of the huge metal doors to the factory creaking open.

Sebastian instinctively moved to stand between Jane and Jinx. He didn't like where this was going; there was an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was definitely the man who had taken the girls.

In a mere moment, the march off feet could be heard, and Jane let out a little shriek as the dolls, each one looking just like each girl, appeared in the doorway.

"W-What are they..." she breathed, holding her ground. She would not shrink away...she would not show fear.

"They're my dolls madame," he smiled, stopping his music as they stood frozen in place. "Aren't they beautiful? Each one is one of a kind."

"Yes...I can see that," she replied. "Where did you get your...inspiration for them?" she asked.

"Oh I always seem to find my inspiration in the oddest of places," he grinned as he began to play the music again, the dolls stepping closer, their eyes dull.

"Madame...I do believe you may want to get behind me," Sebastian commented as he stepped completely in front of her.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Jinx laughed. "Not even you can protect her forever. She is unclean, and she will be cleansed. Some people are never meant to come back. Surely you must know that."

"What is he talking about, Sebastian?" Jane asked timidly; more timidly than she'd expected. She wasn't used to this world; this world of men and demons.

"Ignore him my lady," he instructed, "How do you know me sir? I'm flattered, but I am but a butler." By this time the dolls were right in front of them. "I do not know you sir, but my master does," Jinx replied in a laugh.

"And who is your master?" Jane mumbled, swallowing a bit. "Seb...do you know who it is?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't my lady, but I must say I'm intrigued," he replied, eyeing the young man as he noticed eyes. They were dull as well, lifeless. "Don't be afraid my lady," Jinx commented. "You will be purged, and you will be clean again."

Purged? Clean? What was this man talking about. "I don't know what you speak of sir, but I believe you should take your dolls and go. We'll meet at another time," she said with as much authority as she could muster.

"You do not seem to like my lovely little soldiers, so I think to myself, what would make them more suitable for such a lovely maiden?" Jinx laughed before he started playing faster and singing, the dolls movements getting quicker as they tried to come around the desk. As he sang his words came out quickly. "Build them up with iron and steel, Iron and steel, iron and steel,

Build it up with iron and steel, For my fair lady."

"Sebastian...do something...please!" she cried as she hid behind the demon. The song continued as the dolls marched on; closing in on the pair. "Please!" she said again as she backed into the wall.

"As you wish Madame," he nodded, "I would suggest you close your eyes. You may not like this bit."

Jane quickly closed and covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't know why she trusted him so much. She barely knew him!

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, Bend and bow, bend and bow, Iron and steel will bend and bow, To save my fair lady," Sebastian sing songed in a voice like velvet as in one fatal lunge he tore into the man, though he didn't find what he had expected. Jinx's arm that he had used to play his horrid little music box was now in Sebastian's hand, and it was stuffed.

"Is it over?" she whispered shakily as she peeked through her fingers. "Is that...that's his arm...in your hand...he's stuffed?"

"They reacted to the song...that was the only time they moved..." he replied with a sigh. "You need to notify the inspector that those girls are dead. No one is ever finding them. The best their families will get is a doll to put in a coffin."

"What? Sebastian...how do you know this?" she asked, swallowing hard as she stepped around the now motionless dolls.

"The girls souls are tied into the dolls, because only a pure soul can purify someone else's. That was more than likely why he chose children," he explained. "I'm still not sure who his master was...who was pulling the puppet strings so to speak, but one thing is for sure. He was right. His master is more powerful than you."

"What did he mean about purging me? Cleaning me?" she sighed, feeling a bit faint as she eased herself into a chair.

"Whoever his master is, apparently is of the opinion that the dead should stay dead," he informed her. "My lady, if you'll wait in the carriage, I'll be there in a moment once I clean up this mess."

"Yes," she mumbled, pulling out her fan and waving it in front of her face. "I believe I may need a rest," she panted slightly.

"Would you like me to assist you to the carriage madame?" He questioned.

"Yes, please," she nodded; fanning frantically at her face. She was getting warm...too warm...losing too much air. She got to her feet and swayed. The prior frightening events mixed with the stuffy factory and tight corset caused her head to spin. Soon, her eyes rolled back into her and she fainted.

Sebastian rushed to her and caught her before she had even barely begun to fall, moving faster than any human could. "It's alright my lady," he cooed almost lovingly, except for the slight edge in his voice that always seemed to be there. Later when Jane awoke, she was back at the manor, in her bed, dressed in another nightgown.

"Sebastian?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Yes Mistress?" He replied softly, appearing before her at her bedside. "I'm glad to see your stirring."

"What happened? How did I get home?" she asked softly as she tried to sit up.

"If I could not get my mistress home and take care of her when she is ill, what kind of butler would I be madame?" He grinned.

"Did I faint?" she sighed knowingly. "Thank you Seb. For taking care of me. I know you are my butler. but thank you all the same."

"As I said before my lady, there is no need to thank me. I am simply one hell of a butler," he grinned, stepping closer to her bed.

"You keep saying that," she smiled, resting her head on her pillow, "And I know it to be true.

"I will keep reminding you as I see fit, for many reasons, but I suppose for now it's because I want you to understand that I am no mere human. I suppose I want you to keep it in mind," he explained. "I apologize if I've become tiresome."

"No. Not at all," Jane smiled again, reaching for his hand. Why had she done that? She'd never felt fondness for any of the butlers before. Oh but he was no average butler.

"Are you quite alright madame?" He smiled, his perfect teeth flashing for only a moment. "Are you still feeling ill?"

"No, I believe I'm fine now," she mumbled. "Perhaps a bath though..."

"I'm sure that would help you relax my lady," he nodded, already knowing the authoring of her feelings better than she did just by the slight fluttering of her heart. "Would you like me to draw the water for you?"

"Yes, thank you Seb," she sighed, closing her eyes lightly. She needed to calm herself- relax. She was too excited. "Yes a bath well do me well."

"I will put in some lavender oil for you as well my lady," he smiled. "It will help you relax."

"That sounds lovely," she nodded happily.

As time passed and a few months came and went, Sebastian continued his loyal service to Jane without fault, and took care of the estate, as well as her well being. He even went so far as to hire a few maids to help as Jane saw fit.

"Sebastian?" she called one morning as she sat in the parlor drinking tea alone. She was always alone; even as a child.

"Yes mistress?" He smiled lightly as he stepped into the room a moment later. Around the manor he only tended to disappear and reappear when he knew the maids had retired for the evening so as not to raise more suspicion than he already did among them.

"Will you sit with me? Keep me company?" she asked, looking up at him. "I'm terribly lonely."

"Why of course my lady," he nodded, taking a seat across from her. "I've told you, with me you will never be alone. I am a constant shadow."

"Yes I know, but still I feel lonely," Jane asked. "Perhaps it is time for me to find a husband..."

Sebastian was quiet at this for a moment, fighting back the possessiveness that he felt for his mistress. "Yes, I suppose you are of the age one would think of such things."

"Maybe I should host a ball...a party of sorts," she mused. "That is how one finds a husband, yes?"

That is one way to go about it," he nodded. "Is that what you wish my lady?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked girlishly with a small smile.

"I think that with me you should never have to be lonely in any sense of the word," he replied quietly, his desire for her and her soul burning in the pit of his stomach, the bond of their contract only making it stronger. "As I said before, I van be much more than a butler my lady."

"I understand," she mumbled. "I think I would like to have a ball Sebastian," she said curtly before sipping at her tea.

His dark eyes bore into her for a moment, filled with reproach, but he did not lose his composure, though for the first time, he felt the need to be given an order. The defiance in him, though weak, wanted him to protest. "Is that an order, Mistress?"

Jane's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "An order? I wouldn't say it's an order...more of a request."

He sighed lightly, knowing whether she said it was an order or not, he had to oblige. "As you wish madame," he nodded. "We shall plan it for the weeks end. I shall set up an appointment with your tailor so you may have a dress made for the occasion and I will see to it that all preparations are made and the word gets out."

"Thank you Sebastian. That will be all," she commented as she looked out the window; rain drops beginning to lightly hit the panes.

"Yes madame," he sighed before taking his leave. He wasn't sure how much he liked this finding a suitor business, but he would comply.

The party was set for the end of the week. Food, drink, and entertainment was all arranged. The guest had been inviting. Jane's dress had been made. On the evening of the party, she walked down the stairs with an air of grace she hadn't known she has possessed.

"You look wonderful mistress," Sebastian stated, his voice a bit husky as his desire peaked. Yet, he remained composed. He shouldn't want her so badly yet.

"Thank you Sebastian," she smiled warmly. "I hope you're not coming down with a cold..." she commented, concern in her voice as she heard his own.

"I assure you, that's quite impossible," he commented as he led her down the last few stairs. "Would you like me to make myself scarce this evening my lady?"

"That is up to you. Do as you wish," she replied. "If you wish to make yourself scarce then do so. However, I would appreciate your help in finding a suitor."

"Then my help you shall have," he nodded, giving her a slight smile. "Guests should start arriving any moment my lady, let us get you to the ballroom."

Jane smiled sweetly at him and let him lead her to the ballroom. In the months since they'd met, Sebastian had become her most trusted advisor...her friend even.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to keep an eye out for tonight madame? Someone you prefer to be your suitor perhaps?" he questioned as he brought her to the beautifully decorated ballroom.

"Yes actually, " she grinned, "Sir Richard Ashbury."

"I see," he nodded, "Would you like me to direct him to you when he arrives?"

"That sounds perfect!" she smiled, leaning up and boldly placing a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek. She hadn't known why she'd done that...it was improper of a lady.

"I'm terribly sorry...I'm not sure why I did that..." she blushed, still feeling the warmth of his skin on her lips.

"It's quite alright," he assured her. "You have more to worry about this evening than a simple peck on the cheek."

"Yes...quite right. Please let me know when Sir Robert comes," Jane said before she walked over to the window.

"As you wish madame," he bowed lightly before going back to the foyer and waiting for guests to arrive.

Soon guests arrived by the carriage full and the musicians began to play. Jane greeted guests happily as she waiting anxiously for Sir Robert. The kiss she'd given Sebastian, however, burned in the back of her mind.

"Ah sir," Sebastian smiled when he finally showed up. "Lady Jane gave me special instructions when it came to you sir. She has been awaiting your arrival."

"Oh, has she?" the man grinned, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. "Well then lead the way my good man."

Sebastian kept his smile plastered to his face, though inside he wanted to rip this man apart. He could tell just by looking at him that Lady Jane Vallencourt deserved so much better.

"Madame," he said when the pair reached her side, "May I present to you Sir. Robert Ashbury."

A huge smile washed over Jane's face at his words and she turned to greet him. "Hello my lord," she curtsied. "I'm glad you could attend this evening."

"Well when I received your invitation, my lady, I knew I could not refuse," he smirked after giving her a small bow. "Will their be anything else Mistress?" Sebastian asked, glaring at the man.

"No Sebastian, thank you," she smiled, not so much as looking his way. "You are dismissed. You may enjoy the evening as well."

"Yes Mistress," he mumbled before he made his way to the kitchen. He needed to disappear...to become a shadow and keep an eye on his lady.

He let out a frustrated sigh as the doors swung closed behind him. "How have you been fairing my lord?" Jane asked, once Sebastian was gone.

"Quite well thank you. My father's affairs are bringing in so many riches I scarcely know what to do with the money," he beamed as he eyed her.

"Good, good," she smiled, though her mind wandered to thoughts of her father. Oh how she missed him. "Vallencourt toys is doing quite well also. I've kept it just as father always did."

"Yes, you've done quite well for being a woman in a man's position and I must congratulate you on such," Richard said. "Of course I'm sure it will run more smoothly once you're married and can get back to your usual activities."

"Oh no sir, I intend to look after father's company even once I have married. Being his only heir, I know its what father would have wanted," she explained. "I'm quite smart enough and I have Sebastian, my most trusted advisor helping me."

"He's a bit of an odd character...are you sure you'd want him to stay once you're married? I know that if I were you're husband I would want you for myself," he sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned. "Are you insinuating what I think you are my lord?"

"Well...you are of the proper age and social status. You are a very beautiful woman. I believe I may pursue your affections my lady," he grinned.

"Well, I would find that quite flattering, but no matter who my suitor is, Sebastian stays," she stated.

"Very well," he mumbled before plastering a smile on his face. The evening went on and Sebastian watched as his lady danced with a few men, but mainly Sir Robert. Oh how he loathed the man. She deserved so much more than that lowlife bastard.

"I'll take this," he stated as a waiter passed by with a few glasses of champagne. He took the tray and made his way over to Lady Jane and her probable suitor. "May I interest either of you in a glass of champagne? For this evening, I ordered only the best that France had to offer. Our selection of wines tonight are from France as well."

"Oh that would be lovely," Jane beamed as she took a glass and sipped at the bubbly liquid. "Have you been enjoying that ball Sebastian?"

"Yes quite mistress, thank you," he bowed, keeping the tray perfectly balanced. "And you my lord? May I interest you in some refreshments?"

The man nodded and took some champagne as well. "I should only have one glass of this...the bubbles go straight to my head," Jane giggled.

"As you wish madame," he smiled. "Are you having a good evening my lady?"

"Very much so, thank you," she smiled happily.

"If you require anything else, just call," he nodded, bowing again to the both of them before he took his leave.

"Do you not just love champagne? The way the bubbles dance around the glass," she commented. "I've always found in my experience that one glass is enough for my petite form."

"Oh come now, surely you can handle more than that my lady," Sir Robert grinned. "I refuse to think a lady of your stature can be undone by one glass of champagne."

"I assure you sir, two glasses and I will be on the floor...three and who knows what might happen," she replied, her cheeks blushed.

"Just one more glass," he urged her. "You'll be fine, I assure you. It will just loosen up your dancing a bit."

She thought things over for a moment before smiling. This was a party after all! "Alright, but my fate is in your hands my lord," she laughed, finishing her drink.

"It is in very capable hands Lady Jane," he smirked, his eyes wafting over her.

He grabbed two more glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed her one. "You know, I've never had the pleasure of touring your garden," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be my pleasure to show you," she smiled, leading him to a set of French doors.

'Good...I can get you alone,' Robert thought as he held the door open for her. "As you can see, it's a rather large garden for being in the city," she explained as she sipped at her glass.

"That it is," he nodded, pretending to be interested as he watched her work at her second glass.

'That's it...every drop...then I'll have you at my will,' he thought. "I love coming out here and enjoying the flowers...it's quite beautiful in the moonlight," she continued.

"Yes, indeed," he nodded, giving her a small smile. "May I say my lady, I was quite serious about what I said earlier. I have given much thought to being your suitor."

"Really?" Jane grinned as she sat down on a stone bench. "Are you asking what I believe you're asking my lord?"

"That I am," he nodded, sitting next to her and placing his hand lightly on top of hers. "What can I say my lady? You have bewitched me."

She blushed and turned her hand palm side up. "Ask me then," she whispered, her eyes a bit glassy both from her emotions and the champagne.

"My lady," he smiled, putting on a convincing face. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She smiled and nodded furiously. "Yes. I would love to do you that honor," she replied.

"Wonderful," he smiled, clinking his glass to hers in a toast before taking a large sip to finish off his glass.

She followed suit and hiccupped a bit as he took her now empty glass.

He gave her a grin and leaned close to her, pressing his lips to hers as if to seal their engagement with a kiss.

Jane's eyes went a wide as she felt her fiancé's lips against hers. She'd never kissed anyone on the lips before.

As he kissed her he cradled her face in his hand so she couldn't pull away and the other he placed on her knee as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

She didn't know what to do; she'd never done this sort of thing. But they were engaged...it was alright...wasn't it? She opened her mouth to ask a question, but his tongue invaded and explored her mouth. She would have been lying if she'd said it wasn't a pleasurable feeling. Jane tentatively began to follow his lead as he coaxed her into submission.

As he kissed her and continued his invasion, he trailed his hand up her leg even further, but her dress was far too large to feel her form. So he then placed his hand on her waist and trailed it upward until he was caressing her breast.

Jane ceased her actions and frantically pulled away; slapping his hand in the process. "What do you think you're doing?" she gasped.

"You are my fiancé now, are you not?" He nearly growled, his eyes full of lust as he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling some down from her up do. "That means you are mine to do with as I please!"

"What if I refuse?" she asked as she sat there in utter shock. No one had ever treated her like this.

"Then I will walk out that door and you will find a new suitor, but not before I get the chance to wipe your family name through the mud," he sneered.

She gaped at him and her cheeks flushed. "I- I'll do whatever you want my lord," she whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Good girl," he smiled, "Now, why don't you show me up to your room? Hmmm?"

"But the rest of the guests..." she started before she saw him glaring at her. She needed his approval. "Never mind than other guests," she continued. "I'll show you up to my room." Jane got up and smoothed out her dress before she took Robert's offered arm. How dare he pretend to be gentlemanly after what had just occurred. What choice did she have in the matter though? He would run her family name through the mud.

"Madame," she heard Sebastian's smooth voice say as he stepped out of the shadows as they neared the manor. "I do believe you have guests inside to entertain."

She blinked at him before glancing up at the man who held her arm. "I was just showing Sir Robert the garden. He proposed...we're engaged now," she mumbled.

"Ah well, I give you my congratulations then," he bowed politely, though his eyes bore into Sir Robert. After what he had just witnessed, he wanted to bury him alive. "Lady Elizabeth requests your company my mistress."

"Oh...yes. Quite right. Thank you Sebastian. I'll be inside in a moment," she smiled feebly. "I have to attend to my guests...they'll be gone in an hours time...you can do with me then as you please," she whispered to Robert before she let go of his arm and walked into the house.

"You sir, will be gone in an hours time," Sebastian corrected once Jane was out of earshot.

"I beg your pardon? I won't be going anywhere," Robert scoffed as he pulled out a cigarette from his case.

"I believe you will sir," Sebastian countered. "You will leave now, but whether or not you do that in one piece is your choice."

"You ought to learn your place, boy," he grit. "You've know idea the power I hold."

Sebastian let out a laugh and his lips curled into a smile as his eyes flashed red. In the distance thunder rolled as if accenting his words, making them more true. "And you have no idea the power that I hold. I have sworn to protect my lady, and I intend to do so, so you will leave now, or your body will not be found. Do I make myself clear my lord?"

Robert's heart beat faster as he glared angrily at the man...the servant. "I'll be back...mark my words...I _will_ have her," he grit as he huffed off.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he muttered. The only reason he hadn't gone after him was because for some god forsaken reason he cared about Jane's happiness, that and there had been too much of a possibility of someone seeing him.

An hour passed and the party goers returned to their carriages and headed home. "Sebastian? Have you seen Sir Robert?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, he took his leave," he replied a bit harshly, more so than he had intended. "Really my lady, you should keep better company than the likes of him."

"He's my fiancé...I pray you not speak ill of him," she sighed as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Just keep in mind my mistress, love is not born out of fear," he commented, letting her know subtly that he had seen their exchange.

"He'll ruin my reputation if I do not submit," she whispered, looking at her hands.

"Not if I don't let him," he countered. "All I need is for you to say the word madame, and it will be taken care of."

"No...it's fine. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of these private things myself," Jane countered.

"As you wish madame, but as your friend, not just your demon, or your butler, you deserve better," he stated. "It's getting late my lady, perhaps you should retire for the night."

"Perhaps I should," she sighed as she got to her feet. She walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek again.

Sebastian smiled lightly, feeling not only the warmth of her, but the warmth of her soul, so beautiful as it beckoned him, but his will was iron clad. "Rest well my lady. I will tell the maids not to wake you so you may sleep in tomorrow. You deserve a good rest."

"Good night Seb," she smiled before she willed herself away and up to her room. After she'd dressed for bed, she laid there staring up at the ceiling. She had been opposed to Robert's roughness, but knew he would have her eventually. Thoughts raced through her head; some of Robert...some of Sebastian.

Weeks passed on and Robert continued coming around more and more, much to Sebastian's distaste, though there was nothing he could do. She had told him to let her handle it, so his jurisdiction stopped there unless he threatened her life.

"Would you like to play a game Jane?" Robert asked one day as they strolled around the garden. They hadn't walked back there since the first night...since the last time he'd almost had her.

"W-what did you have in mind?" she questioned, not sure she liked his tone.

"It's a trust game. It measures one's trust in another. You do trust me...don't you my flower?" he said.

Jane could feel her stomach tying itself in a knot, but she nodded, knowing full well it was a lie. "Of course."

"That's a good girl," he smirked, patting her hand lightly. "We'll need a change of venue however. Someone private...your room perhaps."

She had known for awhile that this was soon coming and she nodded silently. "Yes love," she nodded, knowing better than to argue.

She led him back into the house and up the stairs to her room. She would do this...appease him. She would not have her family's good name soiled. When they reached her room, Robert promptly locked the door. and watched Jane move to the foot of the bed.

"What do I need to do for this game of yours?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Like I said, it's about trust. You have to trust me that I won't hurt you...that if you're good and do as I ask, then you win the game and I'll make you feel good," he grinned. Jane gulped a bit and eyed Robert's expanding trousers. "I-I trust you Robert," she mumbled.

"Mmm I hope so," he grinned as he walked closer to her and reached behind her, unbuttoning her troublesome dress and sighing at the sight of her corset once the dress had finally fallen to the floor. He had no patience for such things. "Take that ridiculous contraption off at once. Once you are my bride you will no longer wear one of those. I want you at the ready for me when I wish to have you."

"Yes Robert," she whispered as she reached behind her to unlace her corset. She'd never been with a man...the only one to ever see her in this state of undress was Sebastian. Sebastian...she hadn't minded him seeing her this way.

Perhaps it was different because he didn't have the purely animalistic look in his eyes that Robert did. He was a demon...how was it a demon seemed more gentle than a mere man? With shaking hands her corset finally fell to the floor as well, landing on top of her dress in a rumpled heap. "Do I please you?" she questioned, watching as his eyes traveled over her form.

"Mmmm very much so," he grinned, "You still seem to be wearing bloomers though...those will need to come off."

She blushed madly, but slowly did as he told her. Jane was fairly sure her new fiancé was not pure. He seemed to know his way around a woman rather well. Once they were off, she looked up at him, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Come now love...won't you look at me?" he asked as he walked over and traced his fingers up the side of her bare arm.

How had she cared for this man before? He seemed to make her skin crawl now. She took a deep breath and met his eyes, hating the lust she saw in them.

"See...trust, that's the key," he grinned. "Yes Robert," she whispered. How he she wished the man before her was her butler. "What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Why don't you lay down for me darling, while I get ready for you as well? It seems I'm over dressed," he smirked.

She nodded and climbed onto the bed and laid on her stomach; she could hide herself better that way. She didn't have to look at him.

Even though he had wanted her to hurry, Robert took his time and cared to fold his trousers before joining her on the bed and pulling her to him roughly.

"Please be gentle," she whimpered, closing her eyes, "I'm a virgin."

"I know love," he grinned, "All the better for me, believe me. It won't hurt for long, I promise." She wasn't sure she believed him as he kissed his way along her neck, pinning her to the mattress.

Jane shivered in disgust as she felt his lips on her bare skin. She wished he'd go ahead and take her and stop putting her through the agony of waiting.

As if he could read her mind, he plunged into her, although her body was clearly not ready for his girth. He hadn't prepared her at all.

She cried out in pain and jerked against him. She hated this...hated him. She felt like a harlot. 'For the good of the family,' she thought as he began to thrust into her.

"Mmmm that's a good girl," he chuckled, pushing deeper as he gripped her upper arms hard enough that she was sure it would leave bruises.

"Please..." she mumbled in a chocked whimper; unable to finish her words.

He just drove harder, not caring how it felt to her as he raised a hand up and placed it over her throat, choking her further; keeping her from screaming out again as he used her for his own pleasures.

Jane sputtered as she tried to keep air in her lungs; the man above her making it quite difficult. "I'm going to claim every piece of you," she heard him breath harshly into her ear. "Every bit of you is mine."

She was mere moments from passing out when his body tensed and he filled her, her whole body throbbing as he let go. "That's my good girl," he smirked, breathing heavily, talking to her like she was some kind of animal.

He rolled off her and grinned at the ceiling. He'd have mistresses in their marriage, that was for sure. It was nice to know, however that his bride could perform in bed and bear his children.

"I think you should go," she muttered, a hard edge in her voice.

"Fine," he grit. "I'll be back though. Rest up my dear...you're going to need it."

She said nothing as she watched him dress. She didn't even move a muscle until he had left the room and she was sure he was out of ear shot. It was then that she pulled her blanket up around her and broke down, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "My lady...is everything alright?" Sebastian asked; he'd sensed her distress.

"I'm fine," she called back, though the crack in her voice was a dead give away that she was lying. "Don't come in, I'm not decent."

"My lady...you don't sound well," he pleaded.

"Sebastian, just go away!" she sniffed. "That is an order!" In the whole time they had been under their agreement, not once had she ever given him an order, until now.

Sebastian's spirit fell at her words. "Yes mistress..." he mumbled as he vanished. He would not interfere...she had told him not too...he hated that evil man...he would die...

It was quite a few hours later when Jane finally cleaned herself up and dressed in her night gown. "Sebastian..." she called, knowing he would hear her.

"Yes mistress," he answered from outside her door. He would have normally appeared at her bedside, but extenuating circumstances told him to keep his distance.

"You may come in Seb, it's alright," she sighed, letting her hair down from it's clip as she sat down on the foot of her bed.

Seconds later, he appeared by her side. "My lady..." he said softly, not knowing how to continue. He knew what happened; of course he did.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "For being so rude to you earlier. I shouldn't have spoken so harshly."

"It's fine my lady. I am but a mere butler," he sighed. "Do you need anything for the pain?" A cool wash cloth perhaps? Some Laudanum?"

"No...no this is my own fault. I should deal with the pain," she mumbled, looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "It will keep me strong."

"Are you sure my lady?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "Just say the word and I will take care of that horrible man. Just say the word and I'll do anything."

"I know Sebastian, and I thank you, but I can't do that. He may be horrible, but he is my fiancé..." she sighed, her eyes welling with more tears.

"You deserve more than him...you deserve to be taken care of...you deserve to be loved," Sebastian said. "I hate to see my lady cry..."

"For a demon, you certainly aren't what I thought you would be," she sighed, meeting his gaze.

"Not all demons are fire and brimstone," he replied, "I care about you my lady. I promised to keep you safe...yet you are hurt."

"I am hurt because I let myself be," she pointed out. "I will not have him slander my father's name. He worked so hard for our family... I will not disappoint him."

"Tell me what I can do to make it better, my lady. I won't to make you better," he pleaded.

"I don't know..." she sniffed, "I just feel empty at the moment, hollow..." as she looked up at him, she turned to face him more clearly and the bruise on her neck became more apparent.

Sebastian's eyes turned red with anger and he seethed. "He threatened you...he will pay. I don't care if he's you fiancé!"

"Sebastian, don't you dare!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. "I got myself into this, and we already had those missing girls tied to the Vallencourt industry! How would it look if my fiancé went missing as well? I would be a disgrace!"

"I could make it look like an accident. I swore to protect you my lady," he grit. "I will not have you harmed by that bastard!"

Jane looked up at him, his eyes a deep, angry red and she reached over, touching the back of his hand ever so softly. "Seb...please."

Her soft voice pulled him from his rage as he slowly looked down at her. "As you wish mistress..." he mumbled.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she sighed, patting the bed next to her as she scooted over so Sebastian could sit next to her.

He sat gingerly next to her and looked at his hands. "A penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked.

"I just...I thought maybe I could grow to love him," she muttered. "He always used to be so kind, and father always said he was such a great nobleman...that he would be honored for me to marry into his family name. Since father had no sons, the family name dies with me."

"You should be able to keep your name..." he sighed, "I don't care about propriety...your name is far greater than his my lady. To me you shall always be Lady Jane Vallencourt."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You're far to good to me Sebastian. You know, Robert really doesn't like you much, though I know the feeling is mutual."

"Incredibly," he muttered. "And as for being too good to you...I'm afraid I'm not good enough."

"Of course you are," she laughed lightly, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she thought about her thoughts earlier and how she'd wished it had been him.

"Are you warm my lady?" Sebastian asked as he noticed her pink cheeks. He reached a hand up and gingerly grazed the back of his hand across her cheek. "I would hate for you to be ill as well."

"What? No, I'm fine, I assure you, just the events of the day catching up with me is all," she stated quickly, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, which in turn only made her blush more.

"You look lovely with a bit of color on your skin my lady," Sebastian grinned.

"Thank you," she muttered, a bit flattered, though she didn't want to be. "Did I have anything on my schedule for this evening? Because if not, I believe I'd like to just stay here in my room. I'll skip my evening tea if it's all the same to you."

"Your evening is free," he replied. "Is there anything I can get you if not tea? Something stronger perhaps?"

"No thank you," she sighed lightly, boldly leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. "I just...I think I just need time. I must say though, if this...well, you know, what Robert did is love making, then I have to say it isn't what I expected."

"What he is doing is not love making," he mumbled, "That man only seeks his own pleasure and has no regard for his partner. Love making is a dance in which the partners are equal."

"You sound as though you speak from experience," she chuckled, her eyes widening as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I do know from experience," he smirked, smiling at her expression.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down at her hands. "That was far too bold a statement."

"You know my lady...sometimes boldness is called for," he whispered, looking down at her.

"May I ask something freely then Sebastian?" she questioned, meeting his gaze as she spoke.

"Of course my lady," Sebastian replied.

"You say you have made love, but have you ever been in love?" she questioned.

"I have," he breathed, "I...am..."

"Wh...what?" she whispered leaning back a bit to look at him.

"My lady...Jane...I care for you deeply," he mumbled, his chest tight.

"Sebastian, you're a demon...you shall have my soul for goodness sake. How can you say you care for me?" she questioned.

"Because I do my lady...I long not only for your soul, but also for you. I never said it wasn't complicated," he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

She looked up at him, her throat slightly dry. She knew she should tell him to go now, though she didn't really want to. "Seb, I think I would like to retire for the evening."

"As you wish mistress," Sebastian said, getting to his feet and making for door.

"Wait.." she breathed, getting to her feet as well. "Would you...would you stay with me? I don't wish to be alone."

"Of course," he said, turning around to face her. "Anything you wish madame."

She smiled at him lightly and laid down in her bed, looking up at him with tired eyes. She didn't think it would take long for her to fall asleep, despite the knot that was still present in her stomach.

He walked over and sat on the chaise lounger against the wall. She hadn't asked him to join her.

She watched him for a moment and smiled. "Such a gentleman," she chuckled before scooting over. "I'm not afraid of you Sebastian. Come and rest with me. I trust you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking to the bed.

Jane hesitated only a moment before she nodded. "Yes." Perhaps it was her fear of being alone talking, especially after today, or maybe it was her feelings for him rising to the surface. Whatever it was, she was too tired to fight it tonight and she wanted his company.

"As you wish my lady," he said gently as he slipped off his shoes and jacket; laying on the bed next to her once he was done.

"Promise me something Seb," she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Anything my lady," he whispered, gazing down at her.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she stated, not bothering to open her eyes as sleep started to embrace her. "No matter what..."

"I promise my lady," he said as he gently stroked her hair. "I'll never leave you." Oh how he hated himself sometimes. Demons were not meant to care for humans let alone love them. He wished he could spare her.. let her live a long happy life. Let her soul go to heaven where it belonged. He couldn't let her go though; they were under contract and her soul would be with him forever.

A few hours later, Jane awoke with a start, her body shaking and a scream ready to rip it's way from her throat as she sat up with a start, peering into the darkness. "Se...Sebastian?" she whispered, wondering if he was still there, or if he was asleep. If demons even slept...

"I'm here my lady," he said softly next to her. "I never left. Are you alright? Did you have nightmare?"

She nodded, laying back and scooting closer to him, her head now resting on his chest. It was odd to lay with someone so close and not hear a heartbeat.

"It's alright...it wasn't real...it wad all a dream," he cooed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh but it was real," she mused. "That was but merely a memory."

"You shouldn't be scared of making love..." he mumbled, knowing what her dream was clearly about it.

"I can't help it," she sighed. "I know he'll be back for more, he told me he would be. He doesn't even want me wearing corsets once we're married...What kind of a woman doesn't wear a corset?"

"It's not too late..." Sebastian said, "You deserve better...I could find you better."

"He'll ruin my good name," she sighed. "I could try to change him...show him love..." Even as she spoke she knew it was a lie. Men like Robert didn't change.

He wanted to yell. To tell her she was wrong. That he would never change. That she would never find love with Robert. "As you wish my lady," he muttered.

Jane was silent for a moment as she took in the feeling of Sebastian's arm around her. She liked feeling him so close. It made her feel safe. A smile crossed her lips as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "He'd be seething if he knew you were in here," she commented. "He says I'm his, like I'm a piece of property."

"You belong to know one. No one except yourself. If anyone belongs to anyone it is I to you," he smiled, leaning his head against hers.

She shifted so that she could lean up a bit, intending to place a kiss to his cheek, a silent thank you as she so often did, but in the darkness she placed it just on the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian stilled for a moment as his gaze casted down to her. She had just kissed him...desire burned through him in an instant.

It was as if Jane was frozen in place looking up at him. She hadn't meant to kiss him. She was betrothed after all, and she wasn't a cheater, even if Robert would be...Was she?

Before Sebastian knew what he was doing, he leaned forward a bit and placed the softest of feather light kisses to her lips.

Jane knew she should push him away, but she found herself matching his kisses with her own. He was so gentle and his lips were like velvet. "S-Seb.." she finally breathed when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry my lady...please forgive me," he mumbled as he held her waist.

"There is nothing to forgive, I did it first," she whispered into the darkness. "You say I shouldn't be afraid of making love, but from what I know of it, it is a terrible thing...Sebastian, show me what it should feel like." Even as the words left her mouth, she couldn't believe she was saying them, but she didn't want to feel dirty anymore; she didn't want to feel like Robert made her feel.

"As you wish my lady," he smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead before he began to kiss her lips again. The focus was on her...always on her.

Her mind felt as if it were once again filled with champagne bubbles, but this was so much better. She kissed him back, arching her body into his involuntarily and it made her blush, though she was shrouded in darkness. There were so many feelings coursing through her that she didn't even know existed.

His hands trailed over her body as he began to kiss her deeper; his tongue begging entrance. He would wash away that man...make her feel the way she was meant to feel.

Her lips parted and their tongues danced, her head swimming all the while as she reached up and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

Sebastian smiled at that; it meant he was doing is job right- that she was enjoying herself. "Are you sure this is what you want my lady," he whispered, wanting to double check.

"Yes, I'm sure," she nodded, longing to feel what real love was like, and if there was one thing she knew just from his actions alone, it was that Sebastian loved her.

He responded by gently rolling them over and peppering kisses down her neck.

"It...it won't hurt too will it?" she breathed, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"No, I promise you, it won't hurt," he replied, "If it does...then tell me immediately."

She nodded, reaching to try to finish taking off his shirt, though she found difficulty. "Sorry," she muttered, her fingers shaking.

"It's fine. Here, let me get that. You just relax," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips before he leaned up and took off his shirt.

Jane ran her hands over his chest, though he was lean, he had a muscular frame. She smiled and placed a few kisses on his chest, looking back up at him. He was right, this was certainly different.

His hands gently grazed up her leg to reveal her smooth skin. "You're beautiful my lady."

"Please..." she smiled lightly, "When we're like this, call me Jane. My lady is far too formal, and thank you," she replied, shivering at his touch.

"Jane," he smiled, "Jane. Jane." He punctuated each word with a kiss as he pulled her nightgown up and over her head. "My Jane."

She felt her breath catch in her throat at his words and she nodded, "Your Jane," before kissing him again softly, not caring that she was exposed.

In a flash, Sebastian had his trousers and pants off and he trailed kisses down Jane's body. When he reached her chest, he placed a languid kiss of her heart marking her soul as his.

Jane looked down at him, her face hot as she timidly reached down and touched him, never having touched a male before in that way. A small giggle escaped her lips and she blushed. "I'm sorry, this is just all new to me."

"It's quite alright. You can touch me as much as you like," he smiled, kissing her again.

She lost herself in his kisses and pressed her flesh to his, her heart pounding unlike it ever had before.

"Are you ready my Jane?" he whispered against her neck.

"Y..yes," she nodded, bracing herself slightly for pain. She trusted him, but she was so afraid.

"It's alright. Don't be frightened," he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as he nudged her knees apart.

She nodded, trying to let herself relax as she focused on the feeling of his lips on hers.

Slowly, he pushed into her; making sure she was feeling as much pleasure as possible. This would be perfect...this would be a do over.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she ran her nails lightly over his sides as she was washed over by a wave of pleasure as he slowly, ever so carefully, began thrusting into her.

"Are you alright Jane?" he asked right in her ear as he stilled his movements to allow her to speak.

"F..fine..." she stuttered, shivering as his hot breath washed over her skin.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want to," Sebastian breathed.

"Please don't, "she whispered, rocking her hips ever so slightly. "I swear I'm fine."

"Alright then," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her neck. "You control my actions. If there's anything you want me to do just say the word." With that, he began to once again move his hips.

She moaned, biting her lip as she met his thrusts which seemed to be picking up pace a bit, but it didn't hurt this time, not at all. This is what love should have felt like.

Her moans made him grin and move faster. He'd have to control himself; if he wasn't careful, he'd hurt her. His desire for his lady was already great, but coupling had increased it ten fold.

Jane felt a white hot fire growing in the pit of her stomach and she writhed under him, finding her release as she cried out, unable to stop herself.

He followed her seconds later; overwhelmed by her passion. "Well my Jane...what is your opinion of love-making now?" he panted as his weight laid comfortably on top of her.

Without a word, she leaned up and kissed him once more, trying to catch her breath. Finally, after a moment she spoke. "You have shown me it is indeed a wonderful thing Sebastian."

"I'm glad of it," he smiled, kissing once more before he eased himself out of her and onto his back.

Sebastian knew that this would change nothing as far as where he and his lady stood, and it would change nothing as far as sir Robert was concerned either, but it certainly amplified his desire.

"Sebastian...I have an odd request," Jane mumbled as she snuggled into his side.

"Anything my lady," he smiled, playing with her auburn hair.

"Will you be my lover? My eyes have been opened to the desires I feel...I desire you, but must marry Robert. I want to be loved by you...to be taught how to make you feel pleasure too...to become better so that Robert will not hurt me as much," she mumbled.

"As you wish madame," he nodded, holding her close. "I do wish you would just let me take care of him. There is no need for you to marry such a man."

"Please leave it...I have to marry him," she whispered, "I don't want to talk about him right now. Teach me things."

"Right now it is late," he chuckled. "We have time for that later. Right now you should sleep madame."

"You'll stay, yes?" Jane yawned, realizing just how tired she was.

"I give you my word my lady. I will stay," he nodded, pulling the blanket up around them.

"I love you," she mumbled, her eyes slipping closed.

Sebastian didn't speak, knowing it would only hurt more if he did. Instead he kissed her forehead sweetly and held her close. "Rest well my Jane," he whispered.

And she did. For the first time in weeks, she slept without a nightmare or fear or thought of Robert. Weeks continued and the wedding was planned. On the day of the wedding, Sebastian came to get his lady ready. When he entered her room, he found her crying quietly. "My lady, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing.. " she sniffed.

"Come on now my Jane," he stated quietly as he walked over and kneeled before her. "Please, talk with me. How can I fix it?"

"Marry me?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Wh...what?" he questioned, his eyes wide. "My lady, you know what you're asking, yes?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know. I love you Sebastian. I don't want to marry Robert. I know we can't though...you're of a lower class..." she rambled, "If only you were a lord or a knight or a duke! I'd marry you in a heartbeat!"

"I am but of the lowest class...my lady, much lower than even the butler I appear to you as," he muttered. "Besides, it would break our contract. I am to be a butler in the Vallencourt household, the contract does not expand to other titles."

"Please?" she whimpered, "Make an acceptation? A loophole?"

"There are none my lady," he replied, shaking his head. "To accept would be breaking our contract. I can however, still get rid of Sir Robert, if you so wish."

She shook her head gently as she dried her eyes with her handkerchief. "No...that's alright. Just...please don't ever leave me," she whispered.

His dead, still heart broke at her words. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, than to throw their contract out the window, but to do so would forfeit her soul and it would be sent straight to hell, he couldn't let her endure such pain. "I swear Jane, I will never leave you, but you know that now our affair must also come to an end. It would put you in danger with him now being under the same roof. Have I taught you to your satisfaction my lady?"

"Yes," she sniffed, leaning over and kissing him passionately. "Just know it's you whom I love and always will love."

"If he threatens your life, you know what I must do," he muttered, rising to his feet. "Come now my lady, we must get you ready for your big day."

Jane nodded and as Sebastian readied her to become Lady Ashbury...she would be Lady Jane Vallencourt no more...to no one but him.

That afternoon, as Sebastian walked her down the isle to meet her groom, she held his arm tightly, her knees shaking, even as they got to the alter.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Jane gently kissed his cheek. Oh how she would miss him.

"I'll be right here with you my lady," he assured her as he looked out over the crowd of guests that had gathered. He recognized all but one. A woman who sat close to the back, her long, blonde hair flowing down around her; a style that was not often seen in England at that day in age, though time meant nothing to Sebastian.

The ceremony commenced and Sebastian winced both when the ring was slipped onto Jane's finger and when Robert had sealed their marriage with a kiss. Oh how he longed to be in his place.

"My lady," he bowed, as he greeted the couple once they were to leave the church yard and head back to the estate for the reception. "My lord..." he addressed Sir Robert, but his voice had a much harder edge. "Shall I bring the carriage around?"

"Yes, thank you Sebastian," Jane smiled weakly. "And make sure the curtains are drawn," Robert added.

"I believe the lady would like a bit of fresh air and sunshine after the nerves I know she had earlier," he countered, giving Robert a glare. "Besides, it is only a short ride to the manor."

"Fine," he practically growled, "But make sure the reception is swift..."

"My lady will have a reception befitting of her big day and you will be patient," Sebastian stated, his eyes ablaze with anger. The nerve of this pig...

"Thank you Seb," Jane mumbled, "Please, could you bring this carriage around? I don't want to keep my guests waiting."

"As you wish my lady," he bowed, giving Robert a pointed glance as he walked around the side of the church.

Once by the carriage, Sebastian heard the padding of feet close by; it was the woman he hadn't recognized. "Can I help you madame?"

"Well, I was coming in search of your mistress, but I saw today was a most sacred day," she smiled, her eyes so blue they looked like crystals. "I will be back though, I assure you, and she will be cleansed. What is dead, should stay dead." With that, the young woman disappeared before Sebastian's eyes.

"No...not again..." he mumbled. He would not let them take her from him!

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. There was nothing he could do about them, whoever they were...right now, he simply had to focus on the tasks at hand.

He climbed onto the bench and brought the carriage around; helping Jane in with an offered hand.

"Thank you," she smiled lightly, looking at him with wary, tired eyes. He couldn't tell her about the girl right away. She had too much on her mind.

"Of course my lady," he smiled. Once she when inside, he glared at Robert and walked back to the driver's seat; he would not help him.

"We really must do something about that butler of yours before he gets himself hurt," Robert mumbled as he closed the carriage door. "He needs to learn his place in our household."

"We'll do nothing about Sebastian. He's perfect the way he is," she replied curtly.

"He speaks to me as if I am his servant and I will not tolerate it!" he snapped, slapping the side of her face. "I will deal with him myself if you refuse!"

She gasped loudly and cupped her cheek. "Take your anger out on me...you will not harm him."

"I will do whatever I see fit," he hissed as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Vallencourt estate.

"Yes...I know you will," she mumbled. Robert promptly got out of the carriage and extended his hand to his bride. When Jane emerged from the carriage, her eyes caught Sebastian's.

She knew just from that tiny glance that he had heard every word and he knew what had happened. "Come, I will announce your arrival to your guests," he stated addressing them both.

They nodded and walked into the house once Sebastian had announced them. When people asked about Jane's cheek, she told them she had hit it in the carriage.

At one point when another guest was taking up Jane's attention, Sebastian roughly pulled Sir Robert aside into a small parlor off the main room. "My Lord, if you have quarrel with me, then address it to me, but I give you my word, if I see another blemish on my mistress such as what she suffered today, it will be the end of you," he warned, his voice strangely calm, his eyes literally glowing a deep, blood red even in the light.

Robert was puzzled by the man's ability to change his eye color, bit was too angry to worry about it. "She is mine to do with as I please. If you don't figure that out soon, I assure you, I will make you learn it," he grit.

"You will do no such thing," he spat, "I have vowed to protect my mistress, and nothing nor, no one will stand in the way of that vow. Either you will learn how to treat her with respect, or you might as well be wrapping a hangman's noose around your own neck."

"We'll see about that," he spat before turning on his heal and rejoining the party.

Sebastian affixed a smile to his face and let his eyes fade to a rich, chocolate brown again, before following him back out into the crowd.

Eventually, the reception ended and the bride and groom retired to Jane's room. According to Robert, they were not to be disturbed. In the time sense their first encounter, he'd had her twice more. She on the other hand had had Sebastian countless times in an effort to not only love him, but learn how to lessen Robert's blows.

She looked at him dejectedly with no love for the man before her. "How would you like to proceed this time?" she muttered, "Another of your games perhaps?"

"Well...we have a long evening ahead my blushing bride," he smirked as he leaned on the footboard. "For now we should warm up. Get on your knees." Jane gulped, she had an idea of what he wanted; she had loving done it to Sebastian a few times. "Ex-excuse me, love?" she stammered, feigning innocence.

"You heard me," he grinned widely, "Get on your knees, or I'll put you there."

"But I don't understand," she continued.

"I'll help you understand," he smirked. "You're going to pleasure me with those pretty little lips of yours."

"W-What?" she asked, unconsciously licking her lips.

"You see, you already know," he grinned, watching her hungrily as he undid his trousers. "Now, get on your knees."

Jane gulped and slowly got to her knees in front of him. She had liked this with Sebastian...maybe if she closed her eyes and pretended it was him, should could get through it. She looked up at him expectantly.

As it turned out, no amount of pretending could make her feel better. It was unfathomable that Sebastian would ever be so rough with her. More than once he made her gag, trying to get as deep as he could.

"Mmmm...you're a natural," Robert hummed once he'd finished. "And to think that was only your first time."

Jane looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears that she refused to let fall. She hated him. "I would like to retire for the evening," she muttered. "It's been a long day."

"You can sleep when you're dead. It's our wedding night and I intend to have you at least once more," he growled.

"That could be arranged," she muttered under her breath before sighing. "Alright. I understand and I'm sorry, I'm just feeling ill after such a long day."

"Once more and then you may sleep my darling," he cooed.

She nodded and walked closer to him, taking off her gown that she had changed into. "How does it feel then, to have married me?"

"Like a dream," he mused as he made for her. "And for you?"

"It is a dream as well," she nodded, 'Yeah...a nightmare...' she thought to herself as he pulled her closer and rolled so he was on top of her, his clothing shed on the floor.

'Just lay back and think of Seb," she thought again. "Uhm...Robert," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he questioned, nipping at her neck roughly.

"Could you...not be so rough...perhaps prepare me to receive you?" she asked warily.

"You are mine to do with as I please my dear," he smirked, cupping her face in his hand. "I have not seen that you needed preparation so far, besides, I like your screams. They heighten my pleasure."

"Please," she whimpered, "It hurts otherwise...I could still scream for you..."

"What did I just tell you?" he asked, his voice gruff as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her face close to his. "You will be fine once you're used to the pain!"

"I hate you," she muttered, her eyes boring into his.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, his hand coming down across her face. "No wife of mine will speak to me in such a manner, and on our wedding night no less!"

"I hate you," she repeated, turning her face back to his; not caring if he hit her. At this point she'd rather be dead.

He pulled her hair harder and threw her to the ground, kicking her side as he got up and pulled on his underwear. "I can't believe I married such a disrespectful little bitch!" he exclaimed.

Jane cried out in pain and curled into a ball. "I hate you!" she screamed.

"My lady?" Came Sebastian's voice from the hall, having heard the commotion. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Fine," she managed, a cough coming from her. "I'm fine."

"Jane, I know better," he called through the door, not bothering to call her by her title, he could tell from her voice she was hurt.

"She's fine you peasant! Leave us alone!" Robert yelled.

At his words, Sebastian appeared in front of him, between him and Jane. "I only take orders from my mistress," he hissed. "I gave you a warning, did I not?"

"I don't take orders from servants," he spat as he shoved Sebastian.

Sebastian barely moved a muscle, despite the man's strength. Inwardly he wondered why him appearing hadn't startled him. "My lady please, I beg of you, give me the order," he stated, looking down at her.

Less than twenty-four hours married to the man and she knew she'd rather be a widow or dead. She couldn't take the abuse. Jane nodded feebly. "Please Sebastian," she whispered.

"As you wish my lady Jane," he grinned, looking up at Robert with malice. "Guess what my lord? The hangman has come for his noose."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

Sebastian's eyes glowed bright in the dark room and he chuckled darkly. "My lady, I imagine you may want to step into the bathroom until I'm finished here."

She nodded and slowly crawled into the ensuite and closed the door. She should have listened to Sebastian long ago.

Outside all she could hear was a muffled exchange of words, followed by Robert's voice begging for mercy, then nothing but screams followed by a long, eerie silence.

"My lady?" Sebastian's voice came through the door after a long period of silence. "Y-Yes?" Jane whispered.

"May I open the door Jane?" he questioned, his voice soft.

"Is he gone?" she asked shakily.

"He is, and I can promise you, he will never hurt you again," he replied calmly.

She reached up and unlocked the door from where she sat next to it, clutching her stomach.

He opened the door slowly and sunk to the ground, pulling her gently into his lap. "Are you alright my love?"

She winced in pain as he moved her, but curled into his lap and sobbed uncontrollably. Her mind was racing. She was in so much pain. Robert was gone. Sebastian had called her 'my love'.

"It's alright," he cooed, smoothing down her hair. "Please my lady, try to take a deep breath and relax."

She nodded and tried to do as he suggested, but it seemed enough air could never reach her lungs.

Sebastian carefully picked her up and carried her to bed, laying gingerly beside her. "You're alright madame, you just need some rest. I assure you, all is well."

"Don't leave me," she managed. "Please don't leave me Seb."

"I promise, I'll be right here until you wake," he promised, kissing her forehead.

Jane nodded softly and almost instantly fell asleep; as if he'd said some magic word.

He laid there holding her, wishing he could have been her groom today; wishing she could be his. "Good night my love," he whispered into her sleeping ear.

Jane slept until the late hours of the morning; Sebastian by her side all the while. "Good morning my lady," he smiled softly when he felt her stir. "Try not to move too much...you have quite a bit of bruising..."

"I was hoping it had all been a terrible nightmare," she muttered, looking over at him, pleased that he really hadn't left while she slept.

"Unfortunately not," he sighed, "Would you like some breakfast?" "No...I'm not particularly up for food at the moment," she mumbled.

"I understand," he nodded, kissing her forehead. "Would you at least like some tea to calm your nerves?"

"I believe on this one occasion I may be in need of something a bit stronger," she replied.

"Indeed," he smiled lightly. "Although I would normally advise against it so early, I suppose I can make an exception this time."

"Thank you," Jane nodded, leaning up as best she could in her condition to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Please, just rest Jane," he smiled lightly, tucking her blanket gently around her. "I will return very shortly."

"Please, just rest Jane," he smiled lightly, tucking her blanket gently around her. "I will return very shortly."

She nodded and smiled slightly as she settled back against the soft pillows.

As the next few months passed, Jane healed and she and Sebastian made a lovely cover up of Robert's death, her playing the crying widow all the while after they found his body down by the Thames. But something was bothering her, something that she found most troubling.

"Is everything alright my lady?" Sebastian asked when he found her absently looking out a window one rainy afternoon.

"Yes of course," she replied, still not looking at him. She knew he would see that she was lying. He always knew.

"Come now my Jane," he said softly as he sat down next to her and took her hand. "What is the matter?"

"I...I'm afraid something's happened, or rather that I've found something to be true..." she muttered looking up at him, then down to her lap. She didn't want to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked, his brow creasing in worry. "It's alright. You can tell me."

"Sebastian, I...I think I may be expecting," she muttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"You mean...with his..." Sebastian mumbled, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Well," she sighed, looking out the window again, "Either his or yours...Can demons even have children?"

He shook his head sadly. "No...I'm afraid not," he sighed.

"That may be for the best I suppose," she mumbled, resting her hands on her stomach. "I won't let this child grow to be like its father..." she vowed to herself.

"I'll help you raise it," he said suddenly. He wished so very deeply that the child could have been his. That he could marry his lady and raise a family with her.

"I know you will," she smiled lightly. "I knew you would without me ever having to ask, though you know I would never ask that of you."

"It would be my honor," he whispered, raising her hand to his lips and placing a kiss to her soft skin. Yes, be would help raise the child...love it as if it were his own.

He knew though that his words were more for her benefit than his. He wasn't sure he could love a child as he loved her. Children were pure innocent things, and most of them saw demons for what they truly were.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I could never do this without you, you know. I don't think I could live without you...I mean I know I actually wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, but I don't think I'd want to be alive if you weren't here," she rambled, "I'm sorry...I just...hormones..."

"It's quite alright my lady, please, just rest a bit and I'll bring you some tea," he replied soothingly.

Jane nodded and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but it was difficult when so many things were running through her mind.

A sigh escaped Sebastian as he made his way to the kitchen. However, upon entering, he noticed that none of the maids were to be seen. He thought it odd, but brushed it off and went about his task, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. A voice he hadn't heard in years. "It is yours you know. I don't know why you would think otherwise." Sebastian's eyes went wide and he turned, nearly dropping the teapot which would have been an unusual event given his usual poise and grace. "Claude..." He breathed, looking up at the other demon who sat there gazing at him with his golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, setting the teapot down on the stove.

"Just came to check up on my darling Sebastian," the older demon teased. Claude had been the one to teach Sebastian all he knew, but his ways were far crueler than what Sebastian's had turned out to be. "I've been watching your endeavors with this one for quite awhile now and I must say, it looks like you have created quite a mess for yourself.":

"I haven't made a mess of anything," he mumbled, "Besides...it's none of your business anyway Claude..."

"It became my business when I decided it was time for it to be my business," the other snapped, "Plus, you know what this means don't you?"

"No, what does it mean?" he asked nervously. Claude had always had a different view on how to go about things.

Claude let out a sigh. "It means, Sebby my dear, that you have to take her soul before this child comes full term. It is yours, that much I can assure you. You wouldn't have had a problem had it been anyone else, but you had to go and fall in love with her. Your unseen bond that was wound by the contract, and the odd love you had for her, made it possible."

"No. I won't do it. I'm not meant to take her soul until she dies. Even then it will be punishment for myself. She's meant to live a long, happy life. She's finally happy again! Finally over that pig," Sebastian muttered.

"Either you do it, or I will," he countered. "That child was never even meant to be conceived Sebastian. It is half human and half demon...a hybrid...an abomination!"

"You will do no such thing!" he growled, his eyes blazing. "You will _not_ harm her."

"Then you will step up and do what needs to be done," he stated dismissively. "It is as simple as that."

"I think it's time for you to leave," he muttered as he turned back to the stove to fix Jane's tea.

"Fine," he shrugged, his air of indifference almost smothering. "But as I said, if you don't, I will." With those words still lingering in Sebastian's ears, he was gone.

"Sebastian?" Jane said when he came back into the room holding a tray. "Were you talking to someone? I heard voices?"

"Just one of the maids my lady, making plans to prepare your dinner later," he lied, handing her a cup of the tea and setting the tray with the pot on the table.

"Oh, alright," she smiled as she pat the seat next to her. "Come, sit. Have a cup of tea with me if you're not busy."

"I would love to keep you company," he nodded, keeping his composure for his lady. "However, I don't believe at the moment that I could stomach any tea."

"Oh. Are you feeling alright?" she asked, placing a hand lightly on his knee.

"I'm fine my lady," he assured her, patting her hand. "Just not much in the mood for it."

She smiled softly and scooted closer to him. "So...do you think it's a girl or a boy?" she asked, rubbing a stomach.

"Oh, I uh...I don't know..." he muttered, looking at her stomach. Truthfully he didn't want to think about it...Claude was right. It was an abomination, but still, it was his. Should he not tell her? Should he not give it a chance? Nothing was inherently good or evil. Surely something that came from his Lady had to be good.

"I think I'd want a little boy...someone to carry on the family name," she mused. "But a little girl would be nice too...I'll love it no matter what."

"As will I," he nodded, giving her a small smile. "I...I am afraid I may have been mistaken though my Jane..."

"What do mean, love," she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well I...I was informed that it is apparently mine...I didn't even know it was possible," he sighed. "Please, don't ask how I know, it would be better if I kept it to myself."

"It's yours? It's not Robert's?" she smiled before she hugged him tightly. "You don't know how happy this has made me!"

He was stunned for a moment before her wrapped his arms around her lightly. "My lady...why does this please you?"

"Because I love you," she smiled. "I would have loved the child no matter what, but it would have been difficult knowing it was his," she explained.

"My lady...Jane, what is in you is half demon. I...I must warn you that the road we are about to go down will not be an easy one," he sighed.

"I know, but it is half you...it cannot be all bad," she said. "You don't seem pleased..."

"No, it isn't that at all," he stated quickly. "I'm just not sure the powers that be will be happy with this development. On either side for that matter."

"Then we'll run away...go somewhere they can't find us," she said, but even as she spoke she new that was easier said than done.

"I will protect you my lady, I swear it. None shall be the reaper of your soul but me," he promised, holding her a but tighter.

"I think maybe we should go to the countryside...it would be better for the baby and I know it would be better for me. We could go there...just the two of us and we won't have to hide how we feel," Jane said.

"There is always the winter home upstate," Sebastian agreed. "We shall head out tomorrow. I'll make all the necessary preparations."

"Just the two of us though?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, three if you count the baby," he grinned lightly, trying to put Jane at ease.

"The three of us then," she smirked, leaning up and kissing his cheek after she'd check that the maids weren't around.

Sebastian spent most of the day that day to himself, making preparations for their leave, telling the maids that they were merely going on holiday. That it would be good for lady Jane to get away for a bit since the death of Robert.

If Claude knew, did that mean these creatures did also? Who were they, and most of all, who was the bigger threat?

"Sebastian, may I ask you something?" Jane asked as they sat in their private compartment on the train.

"I was thinking, about yesterday. You weren't talking to a maid, were you?" she sighed, a hand going subconsciously to her still small stomach. She felt odd with no corset, but she didn't want to harm the baby.

"Why do you think that?" he mumbled, tracing the outline of her fingers with his own.

"Because it was after that, that you acquired your new found knowledge, and no maid could have told you that," she muttered, her eyes cast down.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he half smirked, threading their fingers. "No...I wasn't speaking with a maid..."

"Who were you talking to Sebastian?" she questioned, her voice almost distant.

"I didn't know he'd be there...I hadn't seen him in an impossibly long time..." Sebastian muttered, avoiding the question.

"Please, tell me," she sighed, still not meeting his gaze.

"It was another demon...Claude...he was my teacher of sorts," he mumbled.

She nodded lightly, biting her lip as she leaned her head back. "What other lies have you told me? How many more secrets have you kept?"

"My lady...what I keep from you is for your well being," he replied. "I do so because I care for you."

"You care for me, so you lie?" she asked, finally looking at him, though now he almost wished she hadn't as her eyes flooded with hurt. "Maybe they were right..." she muttered.

"Maybe who was right?" he asked as he turned to fully face her. He was stuck...if he told her she would hate him...if he didn't, she would hate him more.

"The twins..." she replied before running a hand down her face. "Well, I call them the twins...a young man and young woman. I'm almost inclined to think they're the same person. I thought I was going mad, but they've started appearing to me in my dreams. I was afraid at first, their pale hair and clear blue eyes is rather striking."

Sebastian's brow furrowed deeply at her words. "Jane...what did they say to you in these dreams?" he asked very seriously as he cupped her cheek.

"They tell me I never should have trusted a demon...that all my life will reap now is pain and suffering. I wasn't supposed to live Sebastian...why? Why didn't you tell me I was meant to die?" she sniffed.

"Shhhh, hush now, hush," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "If not for that fire, you would lived a long and healthy life. I merely gave you a chance to continue living the life you were meant to have. Please don't listen to those dreams; they're wrong my lady."

"But so far they've been right...all I've had, other than you, has been pain," she muttered. "They said I needed to be cleansed, that I could be made clean again..."

"If you do that, you'll die Jane," he said quickly. "Our child...it would die..." he mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Very well, I'll let it be, but tell me Sebastian...why were you not surprised? Did you know about them too?"

"Well there was Jinx...and on your wedding day, there was a woman," he sighed. "So no...your twins did not surprise me. Nothing surprises me anymore. Nothing except for the child we've created. That's not meant to happen..."

"They told me that too," she nodded, holding both hands to her stomach. "I refuse to believe my child will be anything evil. It was created out of love."

"It was...it truly was," Sebastian whispered, Claude's words of abomination running through his head.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, looking back up at him. "I should trust that you will do what you think is best for me, but I hate being kept in the dark."

"I know my love," he nodded. "I just need you to trust me alright? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded warily, taking his hand again. "Is this, us running away...is it not breaking the contract? You said you may only serve as my butler."

"I can honestly say that I do not know. So many things have now come into play," he replied.

"If we do, so be it," she mumbled with tears in her eyes. "I would rather die with you, by your hand than anywhere else. At least then I know I'll die happy."

Jane's words cut him like a knife. He had to protect her from Claude...if that meant his lady would have to die before her time, he would do it.

"How much further do we have until the station?" Jane sighed. "These seats are terrible on the back."

"About an hour my lady," he smiled softly as he scooted to one end of the bench. "Here, lie down. It will help with the pain."

Jane smiled softly and did as he told her, laying her head in his lap. They were silent for a while before suddenly Jane's brow creased. "Sebastian, tell me, what is it like in hell?" His eyes widened as he looked down at her in astonishment at the question. "It certainly wasn't what you would think," he finally sighed. "It's not actually hot...oh no. It's so cold that you only think you're burning. Past the point of numb...It's dark, and damp. Usually, you're alone unless they've come to torture you, or you're being taught a lesson...It could drive even the most sane people mad."

She shivered and curled into the wall. "What did you do to put yourself in such a horrible place? Surely you did not want to go there?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I did not...but I...madame... I made a deal with a demon, and let's just say he was not kind."

"What was the deal if you don't mind my asking," she mumbled.

"My wife had died, and my young daughter was dying," he sighed, recalling the memory well. It was one of few that had stayed with him throughout so many years since his death. "She was only five, and she was terribly ill. I knew a woman, one of the servants in our household that practiced voodoo, and I had tried everything...I was desperate, so I had her conjure a demon, and so...That was the night I met Claude. I traded my soul for her life."

This was the first time she'd ever heard anything about Sebastian's past. It was tragically beautiful. "Did she live...your daughter?"

"Yes," He nodded, a small bemused smile on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. "She lived, but only another ten years...died in an epidemic of the plague. I suppose I wasn't specific enough in what I wanted. I had only wished for her to live a long, happy life."

"I'm so sorry Seb," she sighed, unconsciously moving her hands to her stomach. "Nothing will happen to our child. I promise. You won't have to know that pain again."

He closed his eyes at her words and nodded, a knot forcing it's way from his stomach to his throat. There was nothing he could do to protect this one, and its death would be his fault. She was making a promise neither of them could keep.

"Promise me that once I'm gone you'll look after it..." she pleaded, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" he questioned, looking down at her, kissing her hand as he brought it to his lips.

"Nothing...it's just I know I will be gone one day and I want to make sure our child is cared for," Jane mumbled.

"I promise," he nodded, squeezing her hand back, though he knew that at this point it was all one feel-good lie after another. Perhaps Claude was right... this was a mess.

Eventually, they reached the winter cottage in the country. "It's so beautiful here," Jane breathed as she stood in the back garden looking over a pond.

"That it is," he agreed, taking in a deep breath. This was the first time in a long time that he felt even the tinniest bit at peace.

"I love life in the city, but it's so tranquil here...we can be ourselves...no one to impress," she smiled, leaning into Sebastian's side.

They stayed there in the cabin together for quite a few months as Jane got further and further along, Sebastian trying to pretend all the while that all was well. However, Jane's dreams became more and more like reality, and Sebastian started looking over his shoulder at every moment for Claude.

"I swear I won't be able to make it through the door for much longer," Jane laughed as she waddled through the front door after returning from a walk on her own. "I should be due quite soon hopefully!"

"We can only hope," Sebastian agreed, though I must say that I've never delivered a baby, so it may be a bit difficult if we don't make it to a doctor in time."

"I have faith in you," she smiled, leaning over to gently kiss his cheek. "You can do anything."

"Apparently not anything," a voice chimed from behind them. "I mean really Sebastian, I gave you one command... just one."

Jane jumped in surprise and Sebastian's skin crawled as Claude made himself known. "Sebastian...who's he?" she whispered as she looked behind her at the man with the golden eyes.

"Oh Sebby, I'm hurt," Claude smirked. "You haven't told her about me?"

"Don't worry...I have...my lady, this is Claude..." Sebastian half mumbled, half grit.

Jane moved behind Sebastian, keeping her distance from this man she had heard to be so cruel. "W..what does he want?"

He gulped a bit and reached behind him to grasp her hand. "You my lady...the baby as well..."

"What?" she gasped, looking up at him, "What does he want with me? I've made no deal with him, only you."

"That's what I told him," Sebastian growled; his eyes like daggers as he glared at Claude.

"Now, now my Sebby, I gave you a choice, did I not?" Claude grinned, "I gave you your chance and you did nothing."

"Sebastian...what is he talking about?" Jane whispered as she clung to his hand.

"When he informed me that the baby was mine, he gave me an order to kill you and our child..." he breathed, "I couldn't do it...I wouldn't, and I wont."

Her whole body shuddered and she instinctively moved closer to him as she glared at the other demon. "I did nothing to you...why would you ask this of him?"

"I assure you darling Jane, it's nothing against you. We have no quarrel," Claude muttered, "but the child you're carrying is an abomination, a risk to all creatures human, and demon. It can not be born into this world, and to stop that, you must die as well. It can not be given time to exist...not even to take its first breath."

"It's _not_ an abomination. No child born of her- half demon or not, is not a monster. It was created in love and will be brought into this world in the same way," Sebastian bit.

"You're talking awfully big to someone who will not hesitate to send you back to the pit!" Claude growled.

"If it meant saving her and our child I'd gladly go back!" he exclaimed.

"But you know it won't," Claude chuckled. "I'll merely send you back and kill her myself. Or, I could always hand her over to the angels. You know as well as I do that her soul would end up in the same place, no matter what happened."

Sebastian turned his back on the other demon and looked down at Jane with sad eyes. This had been the day he'd been dreading. The day he'd have to lose his love. "My lady...I'll be right back. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"Sebastian please," she whimpered, fear in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I have to speak with Claude," he replied. "I'll be back soon. I swear to you my Jane." He kissed her forehead before he turned and practically drug the demon out of the cottage.

Claude shoved him hard once they were out the door and smoothed out his petticoat. "I would think you would have learned by now," he muttered.

"You will not lay a finger on her," Sebastian grit, clenching his fists.

"I already gave you my conditions, and you ignored them," Claude countered, looking bored. "But, I suppose I'm in a good mood today, and I must admit, watching your pain is so very amusing...I'll give you an hour. If she isn't dead by then, she will be gone once the second hand hits just past the hour, and neither of you will have so much as a second to blink before her soul is sent to hell, do I make myself clear?"

Sebastian looked at the ground with so much sorrow on his face. He didn't have a choice. He'd rather his lady's soul be with him forever versus being sent to the icy reaches of hell. He couldn't do that...not to her. "Yes..." he whispered feebly.

"Good, I hope we won't have to have this little visit again," Claude nodded before disappearing into nothingness.

"Seb?" Jane called when she heard the door click shut. She'd walked into the kitchen to make some tea...to calm herself down. She grit her teeth and clutched her stomach as a sharp pain ripped through her. "Seb!?"

"Jane!" he exclaimed, running to her side as he saw her grab her stomach. "I'm here my love, I'm here," he assured her.

"The baby...I think it's coming," she panted squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction took its course.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and said a quick prayer to a God he had stopped believing in long ago. If he couldn't save Jane...maybe, by some miracle, he could still have their child.

She cried out again in pain as she grabbed his arm. "There isn't time for a doctor Seb...you're going to have to deliver it on your own," she mumbled.

"I...I will my love," he nodded, picking her up gingerly and taking her to the bed where he laid her down and quickly ran for some warm water and towels, giving her instructions all the while. He would talk her through this if it killed him.

He threw back her skirts and eased her legs apart. "Alright, Jane...my Jane...I need you to push now, love," he instructed.

Her body shook in both fear and pain as she pushed as hard as her body would allow. "The...the demon..." she panted. "Where...is...he?"

"It doesn't matter right now," he replied. "What matter's is you and I and our baby. You want to see our baby don't you?"

"Of course," she nodded, gritting her teeth and pushing harder. She felt faint as she held back her screams.

"You're almost there! I can see the head! You're doing wonderfully!" Sebastian encouraged.

"It...it hurts..." she cried, gripping the sheets as she tried not to pass out from the pain.

"I know. I know. You're so strong though my Jane! You can get through this. I know you can!" he exclaimed.

She cried out and pushed harder, wanting it to be over as she looked up at her love.

Suddenly a small cry filled the room and Jane fell back on the bed completely exhausted as she tried to catch her breath.

Sebastian's eyes filled with wonder as he looked upon the new life of their baby. "It's a boy Jane..." he breathed, gently cleaning off the tiny infant. "A gorgeous little boy!"

"A boy?" she whispered, looking at him with heavy lids as her breath came in short sighs.

He nodded and brought him over to her once he was clean and wrapped in one of the swaddling blankets that they had purchased to keep on hand in case a home birth was necessary.

"He's so beautiful..." she whispered, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as she gently brushed her thumb over the baby's cheek.

"He is indeed," Sebastian breathed, the time clock racing in his mind. The baby's birth had taken precious time that he could not get back.

"Where's Claude?" Jane mumbled weakly. "D-Did you straighten things out?" she asked, eyes half closed.

He held their baby close for a moment before laying him down in the bassinet they had made special for the child in town. "My love... My Jane...we made a deal, and I'm afraid that deal has come to a close.." He whispered, laying next to her and cupping her face in his hands

.

"Now?" she whimpered, tears threatening to fall. "But why? We're so happy now...we have a baby...we're a family..."

"If I don't...Claude will and my lady I would rather your soul be safe with me than freezing in the deepest pits of hell where he would send you as he did me," he muttered, so much raw emotion in his voice that it could have moved mountains. "I would do anything for there to be another way my love...but I am still merely a demon..."

"Y-You'll take care of him?" she whispered, looking at the basinet. "You won't let anything happen to him? Please take care of our baby...love him...tell him about me?"

Sebastian looked at her, his eyes sadder than she had ever seen. "As you wish my lady. So you have asked and so it shall be."

"I love you Seb...more than anyone I've ever known. I'm so glad you brought me back from death...I would never have met you otherwise," she half smiled before reaching her hand behind his head and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

He kissed her then as he has never kissed her, a kiss so full of passion and a pure love unknown to most for their whole lives, but as he opened his eyes, he did not let go of her, and they glowed a deep red, deeper than the crimson blood flowing through her flames as he tore her soul from her very core, letting that last kiss be the last thing they shared. He had always been rubbish at goodbyes.

When he finally pulled away, he felt the love and warmth of his soul fill is body. His Jane was gone...but still with him always. Sebastian gently laid her body back down on the bed and smoothed back her hair. "I will never forget you Lady Jane Vallencourt...my lady...my Jane," he whispered.

He placed a single kiss to her forehead, reveling in the feeling of her soul when he heard a slow clapping behind him. "Bravo. One hell of a show you put on for me my Sebby."

Sebastian grit his teeth and in an instant he was gripping Claude's neck in his hand. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now," he spat.

"Now now, I haven't come to do any more damage," he managed; though Sebastian had him in a vice grip, he was equally as strong if not more so. "I am merely here to talk."

"I don't care. I want you gone. I don't ever want to see you again," he continued.

"You words and wants have no effect on me or what I choose to do, now, unhand me," he stated, his sheer will of force pushing Sebastian back and onto his knees. "You did well Sebastian. I really didn't think you had it in you. However, I'm glad you did. You see, it was never about the child. You can keep him if you like."

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at the ground. "If this wasn't about the child then what was it about? It was my deal...you didn't have any right to interfere with it."

"Ah but I did," Claude corrected. "She was turning you softer than you already were, which is pathetic enough as it is. She had to be taken care of, one way or another. There are plenty of half blood children... I'm sure he'll be just fine, especially now that she's out of the picture to make him soft as well."

"I loved her you bastard!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward and tackled Claude to the ground. "Why do you always have to ruin everything!? Why can't I have anything that's mine!?"

"You could, if you knew how to rule what was yours like a proper little demon. Now, take today as a lesson Sebastian Michaelis," he chuckled before Sebastian was left alone with his gently sleeping baby.

He got up and brushed himself off before he walked over and picked up his son. "Hello there...I'm your father...I'm all you've got left now...but I'm going to take care of you...I promised your mother and that's a promise I'm not intending on breaking," he mumbled.


End file.
